


what an eventful night.

by halocinated



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halocinated/pseuds/halocinated
Summary: An usual weekend night at the Wang-Lin household.(Or, Yanjun and Linkai fight over movies to watch on movie night. Ziyi tries his best to mediate. At least he got to spend some quality time with his husband and kid this way.)





	what an eventful night.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by michelle jiejie's tweet that says "gui could be yanjun and ziyi's love child" and i. just. kinda ran with it lmao. shout out to jiejie for brainstroming the idea with me!!! i love our fluffy souls uwu standard disclaimer applied. oh, and english is not my first language. this is not beta-ed and i wrote this in one sitting so... pardon me? feel free to give comment and con-crit tho! hope you'll like this ♡

“Papa, let’s watch Lion King!”

It already became a kind of ritual for Ziyi and Linkai to watch Netflix on their weekend nights. The kid is already excited, bouncing in his seat on the sofa restlessly, while Wang Ziyi tried his best to search for the movie his son requested. It took a while because Ziyi is kind of clumsy with technology, but before he could find the movie and load it, Lin Yanjun emerged from the kitchen bearing snacks like chips and cookies to accompany their movie night.

“We’re watching Lion King?” Yanjun asked while putting the bowls on the table. Ziyi nods alongside Linkai who hadn’t stopped bouncing. He frowned. “It’s old, though. Why don’t we watch Zootopia instead? Newer, flashier--”

“NO! DON’T WANNA!”

It’s Linkai who answered Yanjun’s suggestion with such a furious expression on his little face, jumped out of his seat to launch himself to Yanjun’s lap. He looked at the older man with a rage that only a kid who denied something had, lips pouting and cheeks puffing. His little fist clenched as Linkai start to fake-punching Yanjun’s thigh. “I WANNA WATCH LION KING, YANJUN, SHUT UP--”

“Kaikai, you shouldn’t have called your daddy like that--” Ziyi said, alarmed, trying to pry the five year old from his place on his other dad’s lap, but Yanjun just laughed. “It’s okay, Yi. See? Xiao Gui’s punches has no effect on me.” He said while grabbing Linkai and positioning him so the kid is sitting and no longer flopping and throwing punches on his lap.

Linkai relented. He sat still on Yanjun’s lap, back leaning on his other dad’s stomach. His pout deepened, though, which Ziyi remedied by dropping a peck on his chubby cheek.

“Stop pouting, baobao. Aren’t we gonna watch your favorite movie?” he asked and, true to prediction, Linkai stopped pouting. The kid’s eyes brightened as he nodded enthusiastically, and Ziyi couldn’t help himself to squeeze his baby’s cheeks as Yanjun watched on with a soft smile on his face. “But before we start the movie, I believe apologies are in order. Kaikai?” Ziyi said in a teasing tone.

It’s funny to watch Linkai’s expression morphed on his face; how his bright and excited face dropped instantly the moment he was chastised. Linkai was serious when he looked up to see Yanjun eyes to eyes, not really apologetic when he mumbled, “Sorry, Papa Jun,” though. But Lin Yanjun, being the whipped man he is, just smiled and took his turn in squeezing his son’s cheeks.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Linkai. Otherwise Papa won’t forgive you this easily.” Yanjun said. Linkai swatted his papa’s hands from his face and Yanjun surrendered with a grin. Ziyi smiled before nudging Yanjun, sliding closer to the older man’s side, and told him, “You have to apologize to Linkai too for your remark, baobei. Right, Kaikai?”

Yanjun groaned while Linkai clapped. The grin on his face is endearing, and Yanjun is nothing but a weak man for his son’s adorable antics. (And his tantrum too, sometimes. But only sometimes.) So Yanjun did apologize--whilst taking his chance at squeezing Linkai’s cheeks one more time. This time, the kid let him and saying things like, “We can watch Zootopia after, if Papa wants!” at the same time; because Linkai, deep down, is a considerate and kind boy like that.

(Ziyi thought that Linkai got his temper from Yanjun. Yanjun, albeit reluctantly, agree. Their hotheadedness and stone head tendencies are too similar. But his cheekiness and cute personality, Yanjun argued, are all Ziyi’s.

They laughed.)

And so the little family of three started watching the TV after the dispute was settled. Linkai making himself comfortable on Yanjun’s lap and Ziyi trying to lean on Yanjun’s shoulder as discreetly as he could. He failed, though, as he could see the older man trying to conceal his grin and cackles. Ziyi pouted a little, starting to distance himself from Yanjun to avoid embarrassing himself further, but Yanjun already pushed his neck so he could lean comfortably on his shoulder--with their sides touching and Yanjun’s arm circled around his hips.

Ziyi wanted to protest, he really did, but then Yanjun had to wink while making zipping mouth gesture and the opening theme of their film of the night started playing in the background. So Ziyi sagged against his husband’s with a soft smile on his face--trying to enjoy this family bonding time as best as he could.

 

 

 

(In the end, halfway to the movie, the three of them fell asleep like that: Linkai slumped against Yanjun, Ziyi on his shoulder and Yanjun's head on top of his husband's. A perfect picture to end the day, isn't it?)


End file.
